


The Psychic

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: After the daughter of a sports’ team owner is kidnapped, Starsky and Hutch run out of options to find her before the kidnappers’ deadline. They then enlist the aid of a reluctant psychic.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Psychic

THE PSYCHIC

Season 2, Episode 15

Original Airdate: January 15, 1977

Written by: Michael Mann  
Created by: William Blinn  
Directed by: Don Weis

Summary: After the daughter of a sports’ team owner is kidnapped, Starsky and Hutch run out of options to find her before the kidnappers’ deadline. They then enlist the aid of a reluctant psychic. 

Cast:   
David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson   
Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky   
Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear   
Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey   
George Loros ... Earl Pola   
Cliff Emmich ... 'Moo-Moo' Caifalno   
Herb Voland ... Joe Haymes   
Allan Miller ... Joe Collandra   
Sylvia Anderson ... Charlie Sireen   
James Hong ... Su Long   
Michael Keenan ... De Meo   
Edward James Olmos ... Julio Gutierez (as Edward Jamesl Olmos)   
Charles Everett ... Cha-Cha   
Dianne Kay ... Joanna Haymes (as Diane Kay)   
Larry Mitchell ... Policeman 

Exterior - Day - In the Torino

(Car chase ensues.)

STARSKY: Where's he going?  
  
HUTCH: If you ever catch him, you can ask him.  
  
STARSKY: If I ever catch him, I won't have to ask him. 

Interior & Exterior - Day - Diner

COOK: Hey, what's going on?   
  
STARSKY: About 20 more minutes and a dash of oregano.   
  
HUTCH: Ah, Fireball.  
  
FIREBALL: All right. Kill me, kill me.   
  
HUTCH: What for? Shoplifting.   
  
FIREBALL: Shoplifting to you. It's a violation of parole for me. That's two years back in the joint. Go ahead and shoot.  
  
STARSKY: No, no.   
  
FIREBALL: You're not gonna shoot?  
  
HUTCH: Well, look at it this way, Fireball, we're gonna do you a favour. I mean, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that.   
  
STARSKY: Oh, I don't know. You'd look rather nice in basic black and pearls.  
  
HUTCH: What the hell happened to you?  
  
STARSKY: Don't ask. Come on.

HUTCH: Well, I wonder what the idle rich are up to this morning. 

Exterior – Day – Haymes’ House

CAIFALNO: Any minute now.

Interior – Day – Haymes’ House

JOANNA: Morning, Daddy.

HAYMES: Hi, sweetheart. Ah, did you look in on Mom?

JOANNA: Yeah. She's still asleep.

HAYMES: Oh, now, that's breakfast?

JOANNA: Nag, nag, nag. Papers still want you to fire Billy and hire Parsegian?

HAYMES: You know, sometimes I think the best part about owning a football team is no matter how many games you lose, no one can fire you.

JOANNA: You haven't been taking to the kids in my school.

HAYMES: Oh, swell.

JOANNA: Well, I've got to go, or I'm gonna miss my ride. Bye, Daddy.

HAYMES: Bye, honey. Careful.

JOANNA: Okay.

Exterior – Day – Haymes’ House

CAIFALNO: Here we go.

JOANNA: Oh, hi, Julio. Are you here to pick up the car?

GUITEREZ: Well, you see, Miss Haymes, it's, um, important that I talk to your father up at the house.

CAIFALNO: You keep on fighting, little girl, and we'll kill you right now.

GUITEREZ: Hey! Hey, hey, come on now, remember? Nobody's supposed to get hurt.

CAIFALNO: You're not gonna have to worry about it, Julio. Now, get in the van. Get in

Exterior – Day - Cafe

HUTCH: Thank you. You want to get the door for me, please?

STARSKY: Huh?

HUTCH: Would you get the door for me? Please?

STARSKY: All right, wait a second.

HUTCH: Please, Starsk.

STARSKY: I'm coming.

HUTCH: Thank you.

STARSKY: You're welcome.

HUTCH: Would you mind holding this for me a second, please?

STARSKY: I've only got two hands.

HUTCH: Well, put one of them down.

STARSKY: Thank you.

HUTCH: Breakfast at last. Here, I'II take that. Thank you.

STARSKY: I can't eat this, it's too greasy. It- Will you please be careful? You're gonna spill the-- See what you did all over my seats?

HUTCH: You know, Starsky, the underlying hostility that triggers bursts of temper like that is usually associated with immaturity.

STARSKY: Oh, I see. Just because I don't want you to spill your breakfast all over my seats, suddenly I'm immature.

HUTCH: I never said that.

STARSKY: No, what you're saying is that I'm hostile, which makes me immature. Well, I'd like to know where you get off thinking that I'm hostile.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, Zebra 3. Come in, please.

STARSKY: What do you want?

POLICE DISPATCHER: Bad mood again, huh, Starsky? 

HUTCH: Hey, look, Starsk, let me take it, huh? Please? This is Zebra 3. Go ahead, please.

POLICE DISPATCHER: We have a report of a dead body at J.C. Cafe, Fifth and Foster. See the man named Huggy. 

STARSKY: What's Huggy doing there?

HUTCH: We're on our way. Well, don't blame him. Let's go.

STARSKY: Well, would you hold this, please?

HUTCH: I've only got two hands.

Interior – Day – J.C.Cafe

STARSKY: Hug, where's the body?

HUGGY: Dig. Where giant, happy wheels climb to the sky and pretty, dead horses grazing in the sun. That’s where you’ll find the last of the remains. 

HUTCH: What are you talking about? 

STARSKY: Hug, don’t cloud around. You know something about a dead body? 

HUGGY: Hey, I don’t know nothing. But he does. You know who he is? 

STARSKY: We just got here. How am I supposed to know who he is? 

HUTCH: Just give him a chance. Who is he? 

HUGGY: Collandra. 

STARSKY: Collandra? 

HUGGY: Yeah. Used to be called Collins. 

HUTCH: Collins: 

HUGGY: Collins. The Amazing Collins. He took that name after all that ethnic-pride jive hit. But now, when we hit the big time, he's gonna be called Collandra the Great. 

HUTCH: The only Amazing Collins I ever heard of was… Nah. A psychic?

HUGGY: Yeah.

HUTCH: A psychic.

HUGGY: Yeah. Where pretty, dead horses grazing in the sun and giant, happy sky wheels climb to the sky-- 

STARSKY: Now, wait one second here. What was he taking about?

COLLANDRA: He's taking about is he's crazy. That's what he's taking about. I told him not to call you.   
That guy's a two-bit hustler trying to make a fast buck. Now, listen, you guys, you're hungry, you wanna sit down, have something to eat? That's fine. Otherwise, will you please get out of here? I'm busy, I got a place to run.

HUGGY: What are you taking about, Joe?

COLLANDRA: That's all I was telling this guy. I was just giving him some bull just to get him going.

HUTCH: Atlantic City. Four years ago, you helped the police find the body of a missing boy, didn't you?

COLLANDRA: That was another part of my life. That's a long time ago.

STARSKY: The guy's a phony. He just admitted it. Come on.

COLLANDRA: That's right, listen to your partner, will you? I mean, even if I seen a guy that was dead, you couldn't do him any good now.

STARSKY: Will you come on?

COLLANDRA: Hey, you want a real psychic prediction? A tomato. A big, red tomato. Red, uh, white, stripes, uh, wheels. Rubber wheels, mags. And the wheels are going bye-bye.

HUGGY: He's getting another vision. It's like a giant movie screen inside his head.

COLLANDRA: It's not inside my head. It's right outside the door. It's your red car, fella. Two kids got it jacked up, and they're ripping off the tires.

STARSKY: That's my red car!

Exterior – Day – J.C. Cafe

STARSKY: Hey! Okay!

BOY 1: Okay, man.

BOY 2: Hey, Dick Tracy, okay, already. You got us. Catch your breath. Take it easy. Relax.

BOY 1: The long arm of the law captures the two hardened desperadoes.

HUTCH: You get caught again, you're in trouble. Now, beat it. You know something, Starsk? You, of all people, ought to know you shouldn't leave the keys in the ignition.

STARSKY: Well? Why aren't they off playing football or something? 

HUGGY: Hey, maybe they were trying to raise enough money to buy the equipment.

STARSKY: Please, Huggy. According to my partner, I'm feeling a little too hostile today for social comment.

HUTCH: Hey. What do you wanna do about Huggy and his friend?

STARSKY: Well, what's to do? Unless you want to haul Huggy in for filing a false report on a dead body.

HUGGY: Hey, hold on a minute, now. You should have seen him. Collandra started telling me about a guy in a small, dark place, and how he was bleeding pretty bad and he could hardly breathe.  
STARSKY: Sure, Hug.

HUTCH: Hey, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Where was it again that Collandra said we could find the dead body? He said something about pretty, dead horses-- 

HUGGY: Pretty, dead horses grazing in the sun. 

HUTCH: Grazing in the sun. 

STARSKY: What are you taking about?

HUTCH: Now, what else, Hug? What else?

HUGGY: And giant, happy wheels that climbed in the sky.

HUTCH: Giant, happy wheels. Starsky. Do you know, everything that Collandra was taking about could be an amusement park. Well, Seaside Amusement Park is what? Uh, three blocks away from here. What have we got to lose?

STARSKY: Hutch, the guy's a phony.

HUTCH: Well, maybe he is, and maybe he isn't. I mean, who knows what a guy like that has to do to make a living in this business? Maybe he is right. Maybe there are things that he can see and feel that most of us can't.

STARSKY: You mean, like the lady who predicted the Russians would be first to land on the moon?

HUTCH: Well, how can you be so sure they didn't?

STARSKY: I'm never wrong.

HUTCH: Watch it.

STARSKY: You tell me I do some weird things.

HUTCH: Well. You know, I had this dream one time...

STARSKY: I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Thanks, Hug.

Exterior – Day – Seaside Amusement Park

HUTCH: Starsky, there. The giant wheels that climb in the sky.

STARSKY: Mm-hm.

HUTCH: Stop! Stop!

STARSKY: What for?

HUTCH: What's that?

STARSKY: That's a merry-go-round.

HUTCH: That's pretty, dead horses grazing in the sun is what it is.

STARSKY: That's a pretty good stretch of the imagination. Awww. Hey. Hey.

HUTCH: What?

STARSKY: Turn around.

HUTCH: There, what did I tell you? This thing looks like it's been here for months.

STARSKY: Hm. You got a handkerchief?

HUTCH: What for?

STARSKY: Blow my nose. Fingerprints, dummy.

HUTCH: Oh, uh, no.

STARSKY: Here. Use this.

HUTCH: Oh, wait a minute. I can do it. I can do it.

STARSKY: '' I can do it. I can do it.''

HUTCH: I don't believe it. 

STARSKY: You don't believe it.

HUTCH: I wonder who the man is.

STARSKY: I got a better question for you. I wonder how Collandra really knew he was here.

Exterior – Day – Junk Yard

CAIFALNO: She's strong, man.

POLA: Come on. Come on.

CAIFALNO: Keep an eye on her.

Exterior – Day – In the Torino

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, Zebra 3. The stolen light-blue van found at the Seaside Amusement park is registered to a car wash on Fifth and Devon. See the owner. Also, no further report from the Atlantic City Police Department on a Joe Collandra'. Still checking.

Exterior - Day – Car Wash

HUTCH: Starsk, I don't know why you can't at least accept the possibility. I mean, what if the Atlantic City P.D. says that Collandra really is a psychic?

STARSKY: Then maybe somebody ought to check out the Atlantic City Police Department.

SUPERVISOR: Come on. Pronto it up there, Pablo. Mario, put some elbow in that. 

HUTCH: You the boss around here? 

SUPERVISOR: Yeah. What can I do for you guys? Steam-clean the engine? Wash? Hot wax? Oh. Did you bring my truck back?

STARSKY: You have to go to the impound for that.

SUPERVISOR: Come on, work on that hubcap.

STARSKY: Can you tell us if this guy ever worked here?

SUPERVISOR: Never saw him before. He the one that stole it? What happened to him? Come on, put a little elbow on that windshield.

HUTCH: He went to the Elysian Fields, where fat little babies with blond, curly hair play harps. The man's dead.

SUPERVISOR: Get the rear-view mirror there, will you?

STARSKY: You know, Hutch, I think perhaps we ought to have Immigration move down here and check this joint out.

HUTCH: That's a good idea, Starsk.

SUPERVISOR: Hey.

HUTCH: Hey, come on, fat man. Immigration would have a field day in a place like this. Him. 

SUPERVISOR: Yeah. Now I remember. His name's Julio.

STARSKY: Julio.

SUPERVISOR: It's kind of hard, you know. They all look alike. Julio. Gutierrez.

STARSKY: Gutierrez. Good. Now maybe you can tell us something about him.

SUPERVISOR: Ah, he was a drifter. Crapshooter. Big Loser. People were after him. Gave him a rough time.

HUTCH: Yeah, where did he hang out?

SUPERVISOR: Muffler shop, Eighth and Main. Friend's name was, uh, Charlie, I think. Huh?

STARSKY: Thank you.

HUTCH: You know, your humanity is surpassed only by your honesty and good looks.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, Zebra 3. Come in, please. 

HUTCH: Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming. Zebra 3. Go ahead.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Patching you through to Captain Dobey.

DOBEY: This is Dobey. I want you two to meet me at, uh, Joe Haymes’ estate, 2727 Beechnut Avenue.

HUTCH: Captain, we're in the middle of a homicide investigation. We've got a possible name and address.

DOBEY: You'll just have to put that aside for right now. We've got a live one going. A kidnap. I want you two on it.

HUTCH: Well, give us about five minutes, huh?

STARSKY: Hey, doesn't Joe Haymes own some football team?

HUTCH: Yeah, the Turbos.

STARSKY: Mm-hm. Catch the coincidence.

HUTCH: It's a small world, isn't it?

Interior – Day – Haymes’ House

JOANNA: (on tape) Daddy, they promise not to hurt me if you do just what they say. Tell Mom not to worry. I’m fine and--

CAIFALNO: What do you think we're running here, the telephone company? 

JOANNA: Please. (pause) 

DOBEY: The mother has a heart condition. Doctor has her under sedation now.

CAIFALNO: (on tape) Listen very closely to what I have to say. I will telephone you at exactly 5:00 this afternoon. By that time, you will have collected $200,000, 100, 000 in 20s and the other 100 in 5s and 10s. All money is to be used and out of sequence. The money should be packed in a duffel bag. When I phone you at 5:00 this afternoon, I will tell you where and when to deliver the money. If you call in the police or try to mark the money, if you do anything to try and trap me, I assure you, we will break off all contact, and your daughter will die. (end) 

HUTCH: That gives us five and a half hours. Mr. Haymes, I presume you're arranging for the money.

HAYMES: That's right. Everything inside me tells me it's wrong. You can't deal with people that use kidnapping and terror as a weapon. At the same time… 

STARSKY: She's your daughter.

HAYMES: I don't know what I'm gonna do when the time comes to turn over the money. They say the FBI can't help because 24 hours hasn't gone by. Captain Dobey says that you're the best he has. I'm asking you to help me.

DOBEY: Level with him.

STARSKY: Mr. Haymes, you can make a deal with a professional thief. They stick to the rules. Kidnappers are usually… bent. They're more dangerous. 

HAYMES: You're not offering much hope.

HUTCH: Mr. Haymes, there's aIways hope. What my partner's trying to tell you is it's better to know what's going on as you go into this thing. Don't count on anything.

HAYMES: I understand. What do you want me to do?

HUTCH: I want you to stay right here, where they can reach you. And most importantly, cooperate with them, whatever. Meanwhile, my partner and I will be out on the streets trying to break this thing open before the ransom drop.

STARSKY: Mr. Haymes, do you ever go to that car wash across the street from your office?

HAYMES: Yeah.

STARSKY: They ever come here?

HAYMES: Yeah, yeah, yeah. For my wife's car.

STARSKY: Do you know a man by the name of Julio Gutierrez?

HAYMES: Julio? Yeah, he's the kid who comes and gets the car.

STARSKY: I think we just tied the two crimes into one. Julio Gutierrez is the reason the girl didn't scream. She knew him. She probably wasn't scared until it was too late.

HAYMES: Then you can pick Julio up.

HUTCH: We've already done that. He's dead. You know what probably happened was that he was killed after the kidnappers got what they wanted.

Exterior – Day – Junk Yard

JOANNA: Let me go. Please. I'II get you the money. I won't tell anybody. My mother's really sick. 

CAIFALNO: Cut it out, Earl.

POLA: Fat Moo-Moo. I ought to stick you like a pig. You don't tell Earl.

CAIFALNO: Okay. Okay, Earl, it's time to go.

POLA: Bye, apple pie. It's been a pleasure. We gonna tell her daddy where she is if he pays off?

CAIFALNO: Are you kidding me?

Interior – Day – J.C. Cafe

COLLANDRA: Hey, what do you guys want now? Can't you see I'm busy?

HUTCH: We found this guy right where you said he'd be. Where giant, happy wheels turn around. 

STARSKY: We got a problem. What you didn't tell us about that dead man is he's part of a kidnapping gang that just nabbed an eighteen-year-old girl. A girl we now have less than four hours to find. We want to know how much more you know, Collandra. And we'd like to know how you happen to know.

COLLANDRA: The guy used to have coffee in here. I guess that's why I tripped on him. You don't believe me, do you? Why don't you listen to your partner? He believes me.

STARSKY: Look, we spoke to Atlantic City. There's a lot of people with a bad taste in their mouth about you. There's a lot of people that think that you helped set up that kidnapping back there and that you were wired into solving it. Now, you came up with an awful lot of clues. Clues that only a psychic or a kidnapper might have access to. The old man gave you $10,000. You had TV bookings, a nightclub act--

COLLANDRA: And you think that I set up this kidnapping? Listen, you book me right now, or you get the hell out of my place. You want to know why I quit the business? I'II tell you. Because every time I turned around, somebody wanted to know what I see. And when it didn't turn out the way that they liked, they blamed me. Yeah, I took money from the kid's old man. What do you expect? You think a mind reader lives on a grant from the government? Now book me or get out! 

HUTCH: Look, uh… if you're not involved, would you help us?

COLLANDRA: No. Never again.

HUTCH: You found that kid in Atlantic City. Would you help us find this girl?

COLLANDRA: I found the kid in Atlantic City dead. That was a long time and a lot of cheap club dates ago. That was-- I can't focus on a single thing. I can't do it on a girl. My head, when I turn it on, it's like a TV set without a channel selector. A lot of people think it's a gift. Well, how would you like to go to a party, and everybody there is laughing and having a good time, and you know that the guy across the room is gonna be dead in a week? Or how would you like to come back from three weeks on the road and know that your loving wife has been with somebody else? The answer is no.

HUTCH: If you change your mind--

COLLANDRA: Oh, 21.

HUTCH: What?

COLLANDRA: Oh, no, it's not 21. It's two-one-one. What is that?

HUTCH: Two-eleven is an armed robbery in progress.

COLLANDRA: Then you better get to the bar down the block, because it's being robbed.

STARSKY: What? What is...? Oh, my God.

Interior – Day - Bar

STARSKY: Freeze. Please. 

HUTCH: All right, lady. Drop it.

STARSKY: Now, lady, we're policemen. So would you be kind enough to put your hands against the bar? That's it. You're no lady. I've had it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Book her. Him. We'll file a report later. Well, we got nothing from Collandra, we're running out of time. What do you say?

HUTCH: Well, let's check out that Julio lead, huh? Find out where he hung out. Where was that muffler shop?

STARSKY: On Eighth and Main. Let's jump to it.

HUTCH: Give me a hand. 

STARSKY: Give me a hand.

Interior – Day – Muffler Shop

HUTCH: Hello?

STARSKY: Hey. Hello. You know where Charlie is?

SIREEN: I'm Charlie.

HUTCH: Hello, Charlie. This is Starsky. I'm Hutch. Charlie what?

SIREEN: My last name's Sireen, as in wail. And I don't mean the fish, baby.

STARSKY: Oh, boy. Um, we're policemen.

SIREEN: I ain't prejudice. I'm a mathematician studying for my ''doctorette.''

STARSKY: ''Doctorette.'' Really?

SIREEN: No. I'm really a basketball player in drag. Whatever turns you on, honey. What's this about?

HUTCH: Did you know a Julio Gutierrez?

SIREEN: Yeah. He was my old man three, four months ago. Something wrong?

HUTCH: He's dead.

SIREEN: Oh, no.

HUTCH: Yeah, he was murdered by his partners, and we're looking for them.

STARSKY: Charlie, what was Julio into?

SIREEN: Well, Julio… was a gambling man. Fast-moving. But I didn't know nothing about his business, mister.

STARSKY: Who did he gamble with?

SIREEN: The only cat big enough to give him that kind of trouble… was a Korean over on Broadway and Main. Runs a backroom dice game.

HUTCH: Thank you. I'm sorry. How much time?

STARSKY: Time's running out. We got three hours.

Interior – Day – J.C. Cafe

(Visions ensue.) 

COLLANDRA: Get me Starsky and Hutch.

STARSKY: Sure. We're gonna put out an APB on a six-foot male rose that's on fire. Will you come on, please?

HUTCH: Wait a minute, will you? What kind of a rose was it, Joe? Was it red, yellow, white, what?

COLLANDRA: It was orange, maybe. With little, pearly dewdrops. I don't know anymore. I mean, my head hurts. But, listen, if you find a place or a person that's connected to a rose, then you call me, and I'II be able to tell you if it rings true. 

STARSKY: Will you come on? We got two hours. Let's get cracking.

HUTCH: Okay, okay. Listen, we gotta go. Check you later.

STARSKY: We'll see that Korean Julio used to gamble with.

Interior – Day – Su Long’s Place

HUTCH: Do you know Julio Gutierrez? 

STARSKY: Did you know he was dead?

HUTCH: Oh, come on. He gambled here. He owed you lots of money. He was being pushed to pay up.

STARSKY: We think he's involved in a kidnapping with some other men.

HUTCH: We want those other men, Su Long. We don't have much time. We want you to tell us what you know, everything.

STARSKY: Or we're gonna tear this little Shangri-la apart, piece by piece.

SU LONG: How much ransom?

STARSKY: 200,000.

SU LONG: Gambling, numbers, girls. Okay. Kidnapping… I don't go for that kind of action. No capital offenses. Now, what I say from this point on is said without prejudice to me and not for use in a court of law.

HUTCH: You got it.

SU LONG: We are being tape-recorded. Julio said he was in on some kind of big score and would pay me off.

STARSKY: Any names?

SU LONG: Only one. Moo-Moo.

HUTCH: Who's that?

SU LON G: From Philly, staying out somewhere near the airport, I think.

HUTCH: You got a telephone?

STARSKY: Right here.

HUTCH: (on phone) Raymond, I got a suspect. I want you to run him through R&I. His name is Moo-Moo. Moo-Moo. Possibly out of Philadelphia. Make it fast.

Interior – Day – Motel Room

CAIFALNO: This is the part I like best. (on phone) Haymes? You called in the cops, Haymes. We could kill your little girl right now, and it would be all your fault. Do you understand me? Well, you're just lucky that we're smarter than you are. You got one more chance, Haymes. Listen up. We're changing all the rules, and from this point, you got no more time. You play games this time, you don't even want to know how your little girl is gonna die.

Interior – Day – Haymes’ House

HAYMES: (on tape) My God. Listen, please!

CAIFALNO: You listen. Here's the new rules: You get a delivery man, and he carries the money in the duffel bag. He starts at a pay phone at the All-Rite Autopart, 31 7 Almont. The pay phone will ring at exactly 4:00 and tell him where to go to next. If he doesn't make it, Haymes, your girl is dead. (end) 

HUTCH: Okay, what have we got?

STARSKY: Two guys. Marshall ''Moo-Moo'' Caifalno, EarI Pola.

HUTCH: But that phone stunt could be the same thing they pulled in Philadelphia. Change the plan of the drop at the last minute.

STARSKY: Even bump off their contact man. Same as they did with Julio. 

HUTCH: Right, then kill the delivery boy after the ransom's dropped off.

STARSKY: Victim's never found.

HUTCH: Right.

HAYMES: Look, listen, I've had it. I'm gonna get the money and make the delivery.

STARSKY: No, you're not. 

HUTCH: Your wife's gonna need you. 

STARSKY: You're not fast enough anymore.

HUTCH: And if you try anything, We'll arrest you.

STARSKY: What do you want? 

HUTCH: Heads or tails?

STARSKY: Heads.

HUTCH: Tails.

Interior – Day – Police Van

HUTCH: What are you doing with that?

STARSKY: A little bird thought I might need a little extra reach.

HUTCH: With an elephant gun?

STARSKY: If you don't like it, don't go out on the streets. In case you've forgotten, they're gonna try to kill you. You think that's something, wait till you see my bike.

HUTCH: Oh, you got a motorcycle too?

STARSKY: Yeah. Well, how else am I gonna keep up with you?

DOBEY: Remember, it's a one-way communication. You send, Starsky receives, so keep on sending.

STARSKY: Here's the money.

DOBEY: You know you don't have to do this.

HUTCH: Yes, I do, captain. Will you put that away? What are you gonna spend it on?

STARSKY: Oh, I thought I'd get some flowers for you.

Exterior – Day – Police Van

HUTCH: You sure you know what you're doing with that thing, huh?

STARSKY: Mm-hm.

HUTCH: What have you got a dirt bike on the street for? Got enough gas?

STARSKY: Yep.

HUTCH: Check the oil?

STARSKY: Nope.

HUTCH: How about the chain? Tight enough?

STARSKY: Nope.

HUTCH: Air pressure?

STARSKY: You got me. Shoes tied?

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: Then step on it.

HUTCH: Hey. You be careful.

Exterior – Day – Phone Booth

HUTCH: (on phone and mic) Yeah.

POLA: (on phone) You got 90 seconds to get to the next one. Go east on Sinclair, 516. Don's Arcade.

HUTCH : Right. 515 Sinclair. Make that 516. (end) Eighteen… Get away from that phone! Get away from the phone! 

POLA: (on phone) Not bad, clown. 

HUTCH: Why don't we talk? 

POLA: Save your breath, creep. You’re gonna need it. From now on, you only got five rings. Three blocks north on Aurora and Pacific, there’s a laundromat. The pay phone’s in the back. You only got a minute. A minute flat. 

HUTCH: Laundromat. Aurora and Pacific. Aurora and Pacific. (end) 

Interior – Day - Laundromat

HUTCH: I'm a cop! 

WOMAN: Oh, no! 

POLA: (on phone) Hey, baby, it’s me. Captain Surreal. You ain’t bad. You’re getting to every place on time, like a choo-choo train. How do you feel?

HUTCH: I'm fine. I'm just fine. Listen--

POLA: Don’t sell me, man. 

HUTCH: Can we just talk a minute?

POLA: Get moving, baby blue. You got our money. There’s a bar and grill. 440 Wilmington. 

HUTCH: 440 Wilmington.

POLA: Get over there, or we're gonna cut up the girl. You got 30 seconds, skudge. (end)

Exterior – Day – Alley

THUG 1: Hey. 

THUG 2: Let’s see what he's got in the bag.

THUG 1: What you got in the bag, boy?

(Fight ensues.)

PATROL OFFICER: That guy must be crazy. Let's get him around the front.

Interior – Day – Lone Star Bar

HUTCH: Don't touch that phone! (on phone) Yeah?

POLA: What do you think you’re pulling?

HUTCH: What are--? What are you talking about?

POLA: You got cops in front of that place! Man, she's gonna die. We'll let her die man! (end) 

Exterior – Day – City Streets

HUTCH: Get the hell out of here! I said, get out of here!

POLA: You see that? He called the cops!

STARSKY: Hutch! Get out of the way! Get out of the--

BYSTANDER: Jesus!

STARSKY: I thought you were dead.

HUTCH: Bulletproof vest, remember?

STARSKY: I forgot.

PATROL OFFICER: Who the hell are you guys?

HUTCH: Lazarus.

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: What happened to them?

PATROL OFFICER: They're finished.

STARSKY: Oh, that's terrific.They're the only ones who could tell us where Joanna is.

HUTCH: We've still got one shot.

Interior – Day – J.C. Cafe

HUTCH: Take the scarf.

COLLANDRA: What do you guys want out of me? Will you get out of here?

HUTCH: You don't understand something, Joe. We got no place to go. You've gotta help us find the girl.

COLLANDRA: I can't. I can't.

HUTCH: You're no phony, Joe. Atlantic City was no phony. You found the boy. You gotta help us find the girl.

COLLANDRA: It's no good, because she's gonna be dead. Don't you understand? You're asking me to live through a nightmare again. And I can't help you because it's gonna come out the same way. She's gonna be dead.

HUTCH: There's still time, Joe. Please, Joe. Please.

COLLANDRA: Oh… Rose. I still see a rose. Can't breathe. I can't breathe. Oh! Oh! Ah! Oh, there's a crashing sound! A flame. Oh, I see a flame. A flame, high up in the sky. Airplanes all around! I can't breathe. I--

HUTCH: Joe. The Korean said that Moo-Moo was out by the airport.

STARSKY: Airport. 

HUTCH: There's a scrapyard out there.

STARSKY: What have we got to lose?

Exterior – Day - Junkyard

STARSKY: A rose is a rose is a rose.

HUTCH: Rose! Hey!

STARSKY: Hey! Stop!

HUTCH: It's okay, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. Just take it easy now. It's gonna be okay. You're all right.

Interior – Day – J.C. Cafe

STARSKY: You know, as cops, we're not allowed to accept expensive gifts and, uh, rewards.

COLLANDRA: What you talking about? You guys are gonna pay full price, especially if it's edible.

HUTCH: I don't think that's exactly what he had in mind.

STARSKY: You know, Mr. Haymes is a very wealthy man. And I think it wouldn't be too bad a guess to assume that he'd want to give a reward to the man who helped rescue his daughter.

COLLANDRA: Hey, wait a minute, now. We made a deal, right? You're gonna start telling Haymes  
that maybe I helped find his kid, and this place is gonna be crawling with reporters and crackpots.

STARSKY: So?

COLLANDRA: Well, I like my life the way it is. As a matter of fact, my life is getting better all the time.

HUGGY: Hey, two hamburgers deluxes.

COLLANDRA: Did you finish with the dishes?

HUGGY: Yeah. Breakfast dishes done, floor scrubbed and grill cleaned.

STARSKY: Huggy! What the hell are you doing here?

HUGGY: Well, you might say I'm working as a sorcerer's apprentice. But soon to be Huggerino the Magnificent, seer of things that are, seer of things that aren't, and seer of things to come.

STARSKY: Well, Huggy, as a psychic, I'd say you have a few more lessons to go.

HUGGY: What do you mean?

STARSKY: I'm pickles. He's onions.

END


End file.
